diraelsdarkempirefandomcom-20200215-history
Estrelle
|powers = |skills = Fashion design, sewing|weapon = Star-shaped earrings/Celestial Bronze bow and arrows|strength = Creative, agile, charismatic|weakness = Short and tiny, a little vain sometimes|led = None yet|been = None yet|quote2 = "Fashion fades, only style remains the same."- Coco Chanel|file2 =Estrelle2-0.jpg |file size2 =200x200px |bedroom = Tidy, elegant, with many purple and galaxy accessories|pet = None|possessions = Some jewelry, lots of clothes, sewing machine, sketchbook|likes = Fashion, sewing, trench coats, ice skating|dislikes = When people are being overlooked, hayseeds, mud, peaked caps|colour = Violet|music = Pop, classical, jazz|food = French toast, croissants|animal = Cats|book = "Looking for Alaska" by John Green|quote3 = "A girl should be two things: classy and fabulous."- Coco Chanel|drink = Tea|song = "Si jamis j'oublie" by Zaz|movie = "Sabrina" (1954)|sport = Figure skating|other = |model = None|gender = Female|eye = Purple|hair = Purple, usually with some silver glitter in it to make it galaxy-like, often down or in a ponytail. Their natural color is black.|height = 1.64 m|weight = A lady never tells...|ethnicity = French|hand = Right|shoe = 37.5|blood = AB-|voice = |marks = None|body = Not athletic, tiny|one = Elegant, but short. :)|mental = Healthy|change = After her father's death|disorders = None|medical = Healthy|mother = Asteria|father = Calude Lacroix|creator = None|half = Those living in Asteria's Cabin at CHB (although she doesn't know them)|full = None|other relatives = None|home = Marseille, France (formerly), The Sanctuary (currently)|earliest = Dinner with her father|school = She did well there and was popular|kiss = With a boy from school at a dance|love = A guy from class at fifth grade|sex = None|other firsts = |family album = |nicknames = Star Lady|flaw = Vain|fears = No major fears|hobbies = Fashion design, sewing, ice skating|motto = "A girl must be two things: classy and fabulous."- Coco Chanel|won't = Lie directly on the ground (if not unavoidable)|admires = Coco Chanel, her role model|influenced = Many famous fashion designers|file3 =Estrelle_3.jpg |file size3 =200x151px |quote4 = "We must never confuse elegance with snobbery."- Yves Saint Laurent|vice = None|bad = |sleep = Calm|quirk = |attitude = |talents = Fashion design, making people believe in themselves|social = Charismatic|ease = When designing|priority = To adjust to BC life|accomplishment = Winning the local fashion design competition|secret = Beaten by adopted mother|known = None|tragedy = Her father's death|wish = To stop people from overlooking others|cheated = No|relates = Herself|strangers = Charismatic, but a bit shallow|lover = No lover currently|friends = Helpful, inspiring|familyp = No family now|first impression = Shallow|like most = She loves to help people feel better about themselves|like least = Sometimes she's a little vain|relationships = Asteria: She doesn't care about her mother as she believes her mother doesn't care about her. Jacques and Blanche Beaumont: She hates her adopted parents and promised herself to never forgive them.|theme image = |weapon images = |best =Big, purple eyes with long eyelashes |worst =Short |more images = |native = |compass = Satisfyingly accurate|past person = Her father|current person = None|crisis = After her father's death|problems = |alignment = Neutral good|dream = To stop people from overlooking others|current = |past = }}